


Unrequited

by K___Kelly



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 1 (Critical Role), Character Study, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Gen, Spoilers, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, campaign 1 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K___Kelly/pseuds/K___Kelly
Summary: Spoilers for Campaign 1!Pike Trickfoot hid her feelings for a certain gunslinger too well...she hid them too well he never knew...
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III & Pike Trickfoot & Vex'ahlia, Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Pike Trickfoot, Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Kudos: 18





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> This is super drabbley and I hope someone somewhere enjoys this because I love Pike Trickfoot with my whole being (I ship Pikelan but I love the pain of unrequited love)

White hair, he has white hair? But his face is much too young and his eyes know death.When he looks at me his head doesn’t tilt downward he acknowledges my presence before nodding his respect. When we walk out of the dilapidated jailhouse for a moment the sun dims and I look up blinking at the dark clouds.

“Percy are you all right?”

Keyleth walks over to check on him.Percy is hunched over rubbing his eyes.My fingers instictively reach for my holy symbol and the sun brightens again.He looks up surprised and then he smiles at me ever so slightly. Not a thank you, just a polite acknowledgement, but that doesn’t stop my heart from butterflying in my chest.

When we reunite with the rest of our party Keyleth makes the introductions and I watch his eyes linger on Vex’ahlia. An ache starts in my heart that I have no right to. 

————-

When they reunited my soul with my body, I looked up and he was looking back at me. He pushed white strands of hair out of my eyes.

“Pike? Pike? Are you back with us?”

Vax and Vex were hovering nearby, Keyleth flanked my bedside opposite Percy.I tried to take in everything at once. Hearing a slight crack in his voice and seeing his brows knitted in concern felt…good.But that initial warmth immediately faded when I saw Grog standing by the door sobbing with massive bags under his eyes like he hadn’t slept in weeks. I sat up smiling quickly at Percy before rushing into Grog’s arms.

“You’re back!”

Grog lifted me off my feet and squeezed until I could hardly breathe. I buried my face in his shoulder, but hardly noticed the lack of air since I was already feeling breathless. When he was finally sure I was alright he set me down and I turned to look at the group of friends who were rapidly becoming my family. I watched Percy withdraw from our close knit circle, methodically wiping his glasses until he’s startled by a sharp nudge from Vex. He looked up at me.

“We would have been lost with you Pike.”

All the emotion is schooled out of his voice, but I still recognize the sincerity in his eyes. 

————————————————

I’m only there in spirit when Vox Machina begins the revolution in Whitestone.But, I still see him self-destructing and surrendering to darkness. I want to save him, I want to be his light. I stem the spread of evil, but someone else pulls him out. I wasn’t there, so I’m not sure who succeeded but I have my suspicions. I saw the pain and rage die in his eyes and give way to mercy.Sarenrae was proud, but I wanted to watch the Briarwoods burn for putting darkness in his heart. Scanlan liquified the weapon that still had a hold over his mind and soul, and I’ve never been more grateful to that bawdy gnome.

——————-

I wasn’t there at Glintshore. Vex told me that the necklace I gave him, saved him…once.If I had been there I could have saved him both times.They brought him back to Whitestone cold and impossibly still. I begged Sarenrae for the strength to break the hold between Percy and Orthax.But, it wasn’t my place; seeing him that way shook me to my core. I failed, Keyleth was the one who severed the connection. I only healed his body.I couldn’t reach out to him myself, but I prayed that Sarenrae would reach him for me.Vex was the reason he came back. She finally said the words I always read in her eyes. He deserved to be loved. They both do.

————————-

Everyone was glad to see him happy, Vex made him so happy. She was able to cut through his darkness and the support they gave each other was inspiring.I knew they belonged together everyone could see it. Seeing them happy made me realize that I didn’t really know what I wanted, but I knew I didn’t want to be alone. Vox Machina is a family…my family. I know they wouldn’t leave me to be alone. But the minute I finally slowed down I realized I want what they have.I want to be loved that way.


End file.
